


Healer's Touch

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Bondage, Bottom Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Medical Kink, Slight Wing Kink, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Toys, mentioned mpreg, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael has a kink. Lucifer indulges his mate, and Raphael is happy to help with that.





	Healer's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo 2019 for the square "Medical Kink"

 

Raphael’s hands are as professional as ever on Michael’s skin as the Healer of the archangels carefully checks the healing progress of the long wound on Michael’s back. He’d been careless, and an opponent had gotten in a good swipe before falling under Lucifer’s sword. His brother-mate had been furious at Michael’s wound and dragged him off to Raphael despite all protest.

That was weeks ago, and like any archangel, Michael heals quickly. Raphael’s careful touch doesn’t hurt, but Michael still shivers.

“You are healing well, Michael.” Raphael’s voice is calm and a little amused. They know why Michael shivers under their touch. “Are you experiencing any trouble with movement of your wings, or your arms?”

“No, Rapha,” Michael answers quietly. “I almost have the full range of movement back, and Lucifer trains with me each day.”

“He also follows your instructions for stretching and warming up,” Lucifer adds from where he’s leaning comfortably against the wall, watching his sibling and his brother-mate with a slight smile. “And we use the ointment you gave us.”

“Very good,” Raphael murmurs, removing their latex gloves. A warm hand comes to rest on his back, and Michael swallows a gasp as a pulse of tingling grace runs along the healing wound. “ Raphael’s hand remains on his back, warm and sure, and Michael’s wings rustle a bit as he shivers.

“Lucifer?” Raphael asks, and their voice has changed from its professional timbre, dropped a little lower, a little rougher. Michael bites his lower lip and remains utterly still beneath the hand on his back, just glances at his mate.

Lucifer’s smile widens as he nods, not moving from his spot. “Go ahead, Healer. You have my permission.”

“Thank you,” Raphael murmurs, stepping closer to Michael until the Viceroy of Heaven can feel his sibling’s heat against his naked upper body. “Do I have your consent, too, Michael?”

Michael swallows, takes a deep breath. He relaxes as he breathes out, “yes, Healer, you have my consent.”

“Very good,” Raphael murmurs. “Tell me your word, Michael.”

“Pomegranate,” Michael replies, relaxing further, and Raphael hums. “Thank you.” They remove their hand. “Now, then, please undress fully and lie down on the table, Michael. We will be a little more thorough today than last time.”

Michael shudders when the warm hand on his back disappears, Raphael moving to set up their _private_ equipment. He slowly sheds the wide pants he’d been wearing, folding them and placing them with his shirt. He can feel his mate’s eyes on him as he walks to the padded table and slowly lies down on the cool leather surface, arranging his wings so they rest on the lower panels meant to support them. He stares at the white ceiling as he listens to the quiet noises of Raphael preparing what they intent to use on him. He doesn’t want to look, doesn’t want to know. It’s part of the thrill, not knowing what his sibling has planned for him.

Raphael returns to his side soon, setting down a metal tray on the table next to them. “Did you notice any changes in your physical form recently? Any issues?” they ask calmly and rest a soothing palm on Michael’s shoulder.

Michael breathes deeply. “My oil glands have gotten more sensitive of late,” he replies, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He can see Raphael nod in his peripheral vision.

“I will begin with your wings, and then take a closer look at the glands. It might just be the result of your mating, but I have seen several cases of inflammation lately, so best to be thorough. To be safe, I will strap you down to keep you from making any instinctive movements.” The Healer’s tone brooks no argument.

“Understood, Rapha,” Michael murmurs, and then concentrates on not moving a muscle as his sibling uses the specially designed, sigil-engraved leather straps to tie his powerful wings down.

He shivers once the last buckle is fastened down, knowing he’s now held securely. They designed the straps for situations in which an injured angel needs to be restrained, and the ones Raphael used on him are capable of holding down even Lucifer, who possesses the most powerful wings of them all.

Raphael uses thick, padded cuffs on his wrists next to tie his arms down, then moves lower. Michael twitches a little as his legs are tied down just above the knee, and another set of cuffs goes around his ankles. Michael shivers, his hands flexing as he tests his bonds a little. They hold fast, and he relaxes with a sigh.

“Aren’t you beautiful like this,” Lucifer purrs. Michael turns his head a little so he can look at his mate, who came closer as Raphael picked up the leather straps. He’s leaning against the wall by Michael’s side now, obviously still calm and relaxed. Lucifer gives him a reassuring smile as Raphael’s skilled hands begin to feel along every bone in Michael’s wings, manipulating sinews and muscles. Michael groans at the touches, and he’s glad that his wings are strapped down as Raphael’s fingers reach more sensitive spots and tingling arousal mixes with the slight ache from before. He whimpers as Raphael’s hands work their way to the inner curve of one of his smallest wings. “Rapha…”

“I am sorry, Michael, but I must be thorough.” Raphael’s voice is gentle as they rub over the highly sensitive inner curve of one wing, and Michael swallows another whimper as his cock twitches. Those are the places only his mate is usually allowed to touch, because they get him aroused within no time, but a glance at Lucifer shows him that his mate keeps watching calmly, and so Michael relaxes back on the table as best he can and tries to lie still as Raphael works their way through the wings on his other side.

“Your wings appear to be in good health,” Raphael informs Michael finally, stroking firm hands through the feathers. “Now, I am going to check your oil glands. Do you use the oil exclusively for grooming your wings?”

Michael blushes, and Lucifer’s low chuckle doesn’t help any with that.

“I use it when I groom him,” Lucifer tells their sibling, “and I use it when I open him up. He uses mine when he takes me, too.”

“There is no need to be embarrassed, Michael,” Raphael tells him gently, resting one warm hand just beneath the first gland. “The oil is meant to be used for both.”

Michael bites his lower lip and closes his eyes, his cheeks still flushed. Lucifer’s low laugh has him shiver, and then his eyes fly open and he gasps as firm fingers rub over the first of his oil glands, his body arching upwards on instinct.

“Those are really sensitive,” Raphael muses, moving on to the next gland with slicked fingers. Michael can’t keep in the low moan as his sibling moves from one gland to the next with firm, massaging touches, coaxing the slick oil out of each. The scent of frankincense and myrrh rises into the air, accompanied by just a hint of the snow that’s Lucifer’s mark on him, and he doesn’t need to look to know his cock is rock hard by now. “But not hot to the touch or otherwise reason to worry.”

 “Mine aren’t as sensitive,” Lucifer muses, “but then, I’m usually on top. Should we switch more often, or use my oil, give him a break?”

Michael is too late in holding back his noise of protest at that, and Raphael chuckles. “You can do that if you want to,” they tell Lucifer as they step away, and Michael can hear them wash their hands, “but as long as it doesn’t get painful, I see no reason why it should be necessary.”

Their footsteps return to Michael’s side, and the archangel shivers at the sound of his sibling donning a fresh pair of latex gloves. Raphael rests one hand on his upper belly gently, smiling down at him. “I have a theory, but I need more data first. Let’s see if you’re that sensitive elsewhere.”

Michael blinks, then moans as firm fingers rub over his nipples. Raphael squeezes them lightly, and Michael whimpers as he sees the glinting metal in his sibling’s free hand. “Rapha…”

“Just a test, Micha,” his sibling soothes him, and then Michael arches as far as his bonds will allow as the clamp slides onto his nipple. He whimpers as the second one gets the same treatment, and then there’s a warm palm on his chest and Raphael murmuring soothing words at him. Michael breathes and sinks back down, lids fluttering as he starts to lose himself a little.

Raphael disappears from his side, and then something clicks, and Michael whimpers again as his legs are swung apart and up, exposing his entrance. The cuffs hold his legs tight to the leg rests of the table, and he moans as Raphael’s fingers return to his oil glands and coax the slippery fluid out. His sibling steps between his legs and slides a slick finger into his hole without further warning, and Michael twitches and groans as Raphael begins to work him open with practiced ease, eyes sliding shut.

“Relax for me, Michael,” his sibling tells him gently. Michael can hear metal clink and Lucifer make a soft, hungry sound, and then Raphael’s fingers disappear from his hole and something cold nudges his rim.

“Don’t clench,” Raphael orders firmly and slides the speculum into his hole with one smooth push. Michael groans at the cool metal against his rim, then whimpers as Raphael slowly, carefully uses the speculum to spread his hole open.

“Such a pretty sight,” Lucifer murmurs, sounding hungry. Michael shivers at his mate’s voice, then gasps as warm fingers slide past the cold metal into his body. Raphael hums as they gently run their fingers over his inner walls.

“It is,” they agree, rubbing and prodding. Michael moans as Raphael finds his prostate, then whimpers as the Healer rubs carefully over the sensitive nub. “Pretty, and very responsive. Let me see…”

Michael shouts and arches as much as his bonds will allow as tingling grace spreads from Raphael’s fingers along the inner walls of his hole. Raphael moves their fingers, and Michael mewls at another tingle, that one a little lighter. His inner muscles twitch in reaction, attempt to tighten around the metal holding him open, and he moans.

“Did the two of you make a decision on possibly conceiving recently?” Raphael asks, pulling their fingers out to carefully open the speculum another notch. Michael whines at the sensation and the knowledge of how exposed he is.

“More or less, yes,” Lucifer tells their Healer sibling. “With the peace finally signed, we figured now would be a good time, but we didn’t make a final decision on who was going to carry them. Just removed the sigils on our grace and decided to see what nature had to say about it.”

“Well,” Raphael pushes their fingers back into Michael, more this time, filling him up past the metal keeping him open. “Nature decided that your mate is going to be first in carrying, I think.” Another tingle of grace, that one deeper, has Michael whimper again. “Not quite there yet, but it should not take much longer for his body to be ready.”

Michael screams this time as Raphael sends another gentle tingle of grace into his body, pulling on his bonds. “Rapha!”

“Well done, Micha,” Raphael murmurs, withdrawing their fingers to Michael’s moaned protest. “Relax for me.” They unlatch the speculum and carefully pull it free. Michael groans and whimpers at the loss.

“So beautiful like this,” Lucifer murmurs, and as Michael forces his eyes open, his mate stands between his legs, rubbing firm palms over his legs. “Ready for more, my sun?”

Michael swallows and nods, holding his mate’s gaze. “Yes,” he rasps.

Lucifer smiles at him, and then his mate’s long fingers slide into his hole, slick with oil. Michael moans – there was no touch to his sensitive glands, so Lucifer must have used his own – and then he keens as the fingers are pulled out, and Lucifer pushes in with his cock.

“You feel so good around me, Mike,” his mate murmurs, running strong hands up and down his sides as he keeps pushing in until Michael is full, so full, Lucifer’s hips flush to his ass, and he wants to wrap his legs around him and hold, but he’s still tied to the table, and he moans helplessly.

“It’s okay, Mike. I’ve got you.” Lucifer’s ice blue gaze holds his, and Michael can’t not believe his mate. He mewls, lets his head fall back again and breathes, and then Lucifer is moving, taking him with long, slow thrusts that rock him every time his mate thrusts in. Michael moans with every thrust, keens with every withdrawal. He needs this, needs to be full of his mate, and Lucifer gives him everything.

The long, slow rhythm gradually changes to shorter, harder thrusts that leave him whimpering, gasping for breath. Lucifer’s hands on his hips never move, his mate’s grip warm and sure. Michael tries to get enough breath into his lungs to beg, but Lucifer picks up his pace again, and Michael loses the breath on a drawn-out moan.

It feels as if he’s getting fucked for hours, and he’s gone, all he can feel now are the straps holding him down, the ache in his still-clamped nipples, and his mate giving him such pleasure. He whines, and Lucifer breathes a laugh.

“Close, my sun?” he asks, nails digging in as he changes the angle a little. The next thrust in hits Michael’s sweet spot dead-on, and he howls at the almost-painful pleasure of it. “So beautiful, Mike… want to come, my mate?”

“Yes!” Somewhere, somehow, Michael finds the breath to gasp out the word, and then it’s as if someone opened the floodgates. Pleas spill from his lips in breathless gasps. “Please, Luci, need to come so badly, please let me, please mate, oh fuck oh please…”

Lucifer shushes him gently. “It’s okay, my sun,” his mate tells him, “you can come whenever you want. Just have to come on my cock, Mike.”

If he were able to, Michael would inform his brother-mate that _that_ isn’t remotely a problem, but with the permission to come, his world has narrowed down to the tightening of his muscles, that tingling sensation that tells him he’s so close to coming all it takes is a little more…

Lucifer thrusts in again, hard, and Michael screams as the tension breaks and he comes. He can hear Lucifer groan as his hole clenches down hard on his cock, can feel his own hot release on his belly and his mate filling him up, and then the world turns black around the edges.

Michael allows himself to fall.

 

When he drifts back awake, he’s warm and comfortable. The restraints and the clamps are gone, and he’s surrounded by his mate’s scent of snow and ice and orange blossoms.

“There you are,” Raphael murmurs close by, and Michael blinks his eyes open to see his sibling sitting next to him, smiling. “Welcome back, Michael.”

Michael hums and shifts a little in his mate’s arms. He’s so relaxed, and his mate holds him so close. He smiles contentedly and lets his eyes drift shut again.

“Rest, my sun,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear, gentle and loving.

Michael rests, safe in his mate’s arms and under the watchful eye of his sibling. He listens to them talk, but doesn’t follow the conversation, just the ebb and flow of familiar voices.

When he’s ready to return to being Michael, Viceroy of Heaven, he will get dressed and smile at Raphael and thank them, and he and Lucifer will return to their own home, their own bed. There will be duties and his mate and his siblings, and if they are lucky, sooner rather than later, there will also be a fledgling to be nurtured and raised.

Until Michael feels that itch beneath his skin again, and Lucifer will smile, and kiss him, and contact Raphael.

He’s a lucky archangel, and Michael knows it – and cherishes his mate all the more for it.


End file.
